


She wakes in a dark room...

by StoreBrandGore (AideStar)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Breast Fucking, Breast Inflation, Come Inflation, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Forced Pregnancy, Inflation, Lactation, Ovipositing, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Weight Gain, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/StoreBrandGore
Summary: She wakes in a dark room. Her body lies on the hard black ground, the surface emitting a gentle warmth that relaxed her tense muscles. She looks around nervously, unsure where she was or how she’d gotten there. The room is entirely black, with no apparent walls or ceiling. It’s warm, the perfect temperature, and there isn’t a single sound.A girl gets fucked and impregnated by a tentacle monster until she doesn't ever want to leave.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 425





	1. Chapter 1

She wakes in a dark room. Her body lies on the hard black ground, the surface emitting a gentle warmth that relaxed her tense muscles. She looks around nervously, unsure where she was or how she’d gotten there. The room is entirely black, with no apparent walls or ceiling. It’s warm, the perfect temperature, and there isn’t a single sound.

“Hello?” she calls, hearing her own voice but not hearing it bounce against any walls. The room is either extremely large or sound proof. There is nothing in sight, and the girl sits up to investigate. She notices now that she is completely naked, her small breasts and thin frame stark against the black floor beneath her. She scrambles to cover herself, but with no clothing in sight and apparently no one there she eventually relaxes and reveals herself.

“Where am I?” she calls louder this time, still hearing no echo. She sighs in frustration, her heart beating fast. She is frightened but there doesn’t seem to be a threat as of yet. She decides to explore the room to search for an exit, but no matter how far she walks she finds no walls or features around her. Defeated and exhausted, she sits down and decides to wait.

She wakes again later to the sound of a squelch nearby. Before she can sit up or open her eyes to look something warm and wet wraps around her left ankle. She opens her mouth to scream and another warm wet appendage shoves into her mouth, muffling her cry. Her eyes snap open to find a sea of writhing, dripping, green tentacles. She kicks out and tries to scramble away but more grab her arms and legs, pinning her spread-eagle on the floor. She tries in vain to struggle against her bonds but they won’t budge, and eventually her limbs give out in exhaustion.

The tentacles swarm over her body, stroking over her pale skin and rubbing circles into her flesh. After a few minutes of this she begins to relax and realizes the tentacles aren’t trying to hurt her. One swirls down between her legs and rubbed softly against her clit and she groans. Another two begin to experiment with her nipples and after a while she’s yanking against her bonds to meet the touches. The tentacles around her ankles push her legs up and a couple begin to probe at her cunt and anus. The one on her clit moves in deliberate patterns and she moans into the one in her mouth desperately. It’s the best she’s ever felt and she wants to come so badly.

Suddenly the tentacles at her cunt and anus thrust in and the sudden pressure, although slightly uncomfortable, is enough to send her over the edge. She spasms as she rides out the best orgasm of her life, her vision whiting out and her mouth hanging open in ecstasy. When she comes down from the high the tentacles at her nipples have disappeared and the two below are pumping a warm, viscous fluid over her entrances. They begin to slowly ease into her cunt and anus, their sizes small enough that the intrusion isn’t unbearable. With the lubricant and steady pace they fill her, their tips exploring her sensitive walls and making her buck down into them in pleasure.

The tentacles in her begin to slowly swell, stretching her more and more as they shallowly thrust in and out. The one on her clit picks up the pace again until each size increase has her screaming for more around the gag. They become so big her stomach begins to bulge out with each thrust, the sight igniting a new swell of pleasure in her. She had always dreamed about something like this happening--getting fucked with something so big she could see it. She had a lot of wet dreams, some so dirty she’d never admitted them to anyone, and she begins to wonder if this is just another one of those amazing dreams.

Another small tentacle appears, this one thin and dexterous, and it begins to swirl around her cunt as if trying to get in. Before she can protest the larger one in her shrinks to accommodate the tiny one and she breathes out a huff of pleasure as it darts in to fill the sudden emptiness. The two large tentacles begin to push in deeper as the small one goes even further, pressing into the end of her cunt with purpose. She realizes what it’s doing too late and gasps in shock as it presses through her cervix into her womb, wriggling around deep inside her. She begins to realize what the tentacles are preparing her for just as the tentacle on her clit flicks just right to make her come again.

She is going to be bred by these tentacles and she can’t stop the intense pleasure that realization brings her. She’s worried, she doesn’t know where she is or if she’ll ever escape, but if these tentacles are going to fulfill her deepest desire by filling her up and impregnating her… She relaxes her whole body and gives in to the blissful feeling of being thoroughly fucked.

Suddenly the tentacle in her mouth begins to come to life, shooting down her throat before she can react. She gags but found she can still breathe through her nose as the tentacle burrows deeper and deeper down her throat. She feels it invade her stomach just as the tentacle in her ass does the same, the two large limbs visible through her thin frame. She nearly comes at the sight but before she can she feels something else--the tentacle in her womb has swelled slightly and a warm thin fluid begins to pump into her.

She groans in pleasure as the fluid fills her tight womb. She props herself up on her elbows to watch as her midsection begins to expand, the skin stretching as her womb is pumped full. When the pressure begins to build the pumping stops and begins again with the thicker tentacle in her cunt. The tentacle swells to block her entrance like a plug as the same warm fluid begins to fill her stretched cunt. Her lower abdomen begins to swell up too then, coupled with the bulge in her midsection from her womb and making her look stuffed from a large meal. The pumping continues steadily until her lower stomach looks at least three months pregnant and the stretch sends her over into another hard orgasm.

She snaps out of the pleasure as the pumping in her cunt stops and the tentacles in her mouth and anus knot and begin to fill her stomach. She breathes heavily as her stomach stretches further to accommodate the liquid, her upper abdomen bulging out even further than her lower. The pumping goes on for nearly ten minutes as her stomach is slowly filled to its maximum. She feels so full, her skin taut and stomach distended larger than she’s ever seen it. She sits up as the pumping slows, seeing her stomach stick out until it rests on her thighs. She looks about six months pregnant now and feels so incredibly full and heavy. Miraculously, she only feels pleasure, each pump making her close to coming and the heaviness in her gut only serving to amplify the pleasure.

She watches as each pump makes her stomach bulge out a little more, her hands coming up to rub against her full belly. The pumping comes to a slow stop and she breathes out a sigh of pleasure and dismay. Without the feeling of swelling larger her bliss begins to fade. Suddenly, tentacles wrap around her again and force her into the air upright, making her stomach slosh loudly. The new position seems to jostle the fluid enough to find more space and the tentacles in every hole begin to pump at once, sending her instantly into orgasm. Too soon the empty spaces are filled and she frowns at how little difference it makes on her appearance.

The tentacles move suddenly again, making her groan at the fullness in her stomach as they force her onto hands and knees. Her stomach sags below her and she is thrilled to see it almost touches the floor with how massive it’s become. In this new position she can feel how much empty space has suddenly opened, her stomach gurgling loudly to announce it. The tentacles begin to pump with purpose and her stomach swells out until she looks nearly eight months pregnant. When she’s been pumped full she’s upset to see her stomach still doesn’t reach the floor, but the tentacles obviously have something planned as they move her onto her side.

She can see just how large her stomach has become now, as it rests heavily outward. She reaches up and begins to rub it softly, then more firmly as the feeling overtakes her in waves of pleasure. As she rubs she feels more space open up so she just rubs harder and faster, nearly coming from how sensitive her taut stomach is and how excited she is to be filled to the brim. After what must have been half an hour of intense rubbing her stomach is laying heavily but looser on the floor to her side, her small perky breasts made to look nonexistent by comparison.

The tentacles finally begin to pump again, slowly and carefully as she moans loudly. With her stomach on its side and so full she can clearly see the way her stomach begins to fill, the skin pulling tighter and the shape becoming more round. As the fluid fills her more and more she begins to play with her nipples, lost in the bliss of being packed to bursting. Two small tentacles appear and gently move her hands down to rub her stomach, taking her place to continue playing with her nipples. She moans as they twist and pull at them, coming hard for a countless time.

As her stomach begins to fill, bulging at the sides now, and the tentacles at her nipples begin to curiously poke at her slits. She shakes her head but they don’t listen, starting to burrow into her breasts. She cries out in pain and pleasure, rubbing her stomach as it slowly becomes hard again. The tentacles in her nipples begin to pump the same fluid, causing her breasts to bulge with her stomach. She shakes in ecstasy as her breasts fill out, getting larger and larger until they’re round and easily DD’s on her small body. The tentacles retract and her nipples snap closed around the fluid inside, resting heavily on her packed stomach. They aren’t large enough to match her stomach’s size but they’re huge compared to her small body. Her hands come up to squeeze the firm tissue and she can’t fit one breast in both her hands, they’re so large.

With a few heavy pumps her stomach swells to its maximum, large and round and impossibly big. She looks past nine months pregnant and her midsection is so heavy she has to take deep breaths to keep from passing out. It feels amazing, like every inch of her skin is electric. Her stomach is tight as a drum and protrudes so far she can’t touch her belly button. The tentacle in her mouth retracts, as does the one on her clit, but the ones in her womb, cunt, and ass stay knotted in place to keep the fluid inside.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

After a long while of resting, breathing heavy and trying to escape the dense orgasmic fog that had overtaken her, she decides she wants to fully enjoy her newly full stomach. She grunts with effort and manages to roll onto her hands and knees. She bites her lip to hold back a moan as her stomach presses into the ground below her, now well past her knees. It takes a lot of effort and she’s sweating and panting by the end of it but she eventually manages to get to her feet. Her stomach is so full it doesn’t even touch her legs when she stands. She has to pitch her back out and grasp her stomach from below to keep from falling over it’s so large and heavy.

She takes a few experimental steps and marvels at how incredibly full she is. Just a little bit more and she wouldn’t have been able to move at all. Her stomach is so large she can’t see her feet and her breasts are so big she can rest her head on them like a pillow from their propped position on her stomach. The tentacles in her allow her to explore, completely still inside her and appearing from the darkness above with no apparent source. After a bit of walking she’s completely exhausted and she carefully sits down, marvelling at how her stomach bulges and rests heavily on her thighs. She lies back and struggles to breathe with the weight, so she turns onto her side instead and decides to take a nap.

Before she can fall asleep the tentacles in her unknot, pulling her into the air upright to allow the fluid to drain from her. She whines as her stomach shrinks, the feeling of fullness evaporating quickly. After a few minutes she’s shrunk back down with only a small stomach bulge and her enormous breasts resting near her belly button. She almost feels like she wants to cry until a tentacle pokes at her lips. She gladly opens wide, the thick tentacle descending deep into her stomach with ease.

Instead of the same thin, warm fluid as before the tentacle begins to slowly pump a thick, heavy goop into her stomach. It’s then that she realizes just how hungry she is and she swallows against the tentacle in her mouth excitedly. The thick substance fills her stomach up but only to a small bulge, retracting and leaving her suspended in the air again. She goes to move her hands and the tentacles on them adjust to hold her up as she goes to rub her stomach. It’s so small compared to earlier, only looking about as full as she gets after a good meal and she feels so unbearably empty. She wants more--no, she needs more, but before she can beg she feels something shift in her.

She looks down to see her stomach begin to swell up, but this time it’s soft and pliant instead. She can feel her ass begin to swell as well, and her once round breasts begin to get larger and sag lower. Her legs are spread apart but quickly her thighs grow until they press into each other. She moans in pleasure as she rapidly gains weight, her stomach becoming bigger and heavier, thick folds developing along her back. After an hour the slow gain stops, her stomach completely empty and groaning in hunger again as she’s set down on the floor.

This time it’s easy to get up, her weight evenly distributed and not nearly as heavy as before. She feels her thick folds, breasts, and ass, estimating she’s put on about 100 pounds. It’s not a lot of weight, seeing as she was about 90 when she arrived here, but it looks enormous with how small she is. She admires herself for a while, noticing that not only did she gain weight but also muscle. She feels strong and healthy and unbearably hungry, the wetness between her legs making her drip. The tentacles swoop down as if sensing her eagerness and lodge themselves quickly back into place.

They knot and begin to pump the same warm fluid in at breakneck speed. She gasps at how quickly she fills up this time, the tentacles suspending her in the air to ease the strain as her stomach, womb, and cunt fill simultaneously. She groans as the tentacles invade her nipples and begin to pump her breasts full again too, their size ballooning to watermelons. Her stomach pushes up and out all around her so fast she comes so hard she blacks out. When she comes to she can still feel the fluid pumping in and see her stomach swelling with each burst. She’s floating upright still, her stomach well over nine months pregnant looking now and swelling larger by the second. The substance they’d given her earlier must have expanded her stomach because she doesn’t even feel half full now, whereas it had taken hours earlier to get this big and it was her max. After just another minute she’s big enough to pass as being pregnant with twins, and a minute later triplets. The pressure takes so much longer to build this time even though the swelling is so much faster. After just five minutes she’s full, her huge stomach as round as a yoga ball and brushing her knees. Her heavy breasts rest on top, almost obstructing her view with how swollen they are. She reaches out and begins to rub into her stomach like last time, feeling more room open immediately.

The tentacles flip her so her stomach is hanging down, making the space available double, and they begin to fill her again. She’s so tight and full she comes as she reaches her maximum once more. The tentacles place her on the warm ground on her side and she has to reach up and out to rub her huge stomach. More room opens and instantly she’s being pumped again. She rubs and is pumped full over and over until she’s gasping with how heavy and tight she is. Eventually the tentacles halt, pulling from her mouth and allowing her to catch her breath.

She’s so big and heavy this time she can’t budge from her place on the floor for a long time. She takes a nap and wakes refreshed and feeling slightly emptier. She manages to roll into a sitting position, her stomach so large she can barely see over it as it spills over her legs and past her knees. She tries to get onto her hands and knees but her stomach is so large can’t reach past it. She instead crouches and manages to stand, placing a hand on her back to ease the stress of carrying so heavy and low. Now that she’s not filled to the brim her stomach can hang slightly, reaching around her knees and more than doubling her usual width. She’s never seen a pregnant person this large, they would have to be pregnant with well more than six kids to reach this size. She feels so heavy and warm and content like this, her hands stretching out to rub the sides of her big swollen belly. She’s never felt happier in her whole life.

The tentacles in her lift her up then and pump her until she’s at her limit, adding another few inches to her size before unknotting and allowing the liquid to gush out of her. They place her gently on the ground as her stomach shrinks, forming a pool of warm liquid beneath her. This time she doesn’t feel as sad, her heart racing as she anticipates what comes next. Her stomach shrinks down to it’s new plump size, only slightly bloated from what liquid doesn’t escape, and she shakes with excitement. Her huge breasts rest so low on her stomach they touch her thighs when she bends over slightly, and she massages her stomach and breasts eagerly while she waits.


	3. Chapter 3

The tentacles return, pulling her thick legs apart and supporting her weight as she rubs and plays with her stomach. She opens her mouth eagerly for the now larger tentacle and it secretes a delicious thick liquid into her waiting mouth. Another three tentacles, also thicker, take up by her lower entrances. She can’t see them beyond the expanse of her soft belly but she can feel them splattering her entrances with the same thicker liquid. They push into her, stretching her wider than before, and she groans and bucks into them. The tentacle by her mouth dives in too, its thick girth stretching her throat pleasantly as it reaches her stomach.

The tentacles burrow in and begin a slow pace, fucking her steadily as she hangs. She bucks down into them, feeling herself spasm in pleasure as they make her come over and over again. Each time she comes they grow larger, stretching her holes larger than ever before until she nearly feels full just from their girth. She can see them moving even through the fat of her stomach and she comes again, crying out in ecstasy.

Finally they begin to pump the hot, thick liquid into her. It feels like come but twice as thick, the fluid filling her womb and packing her cunt and stomach tight. The thicker liquid is so heavy she can feel her stomach and skin stretching even more under its weight. She rubs her stomach furiously to encourage it, the mass reaching lower and lower as she does. The stretch never feels painful and she hasn’t developed any stretch marks so she pushes her stomach out eagerly, hoping to grow bigger and bigger.

Even faster than last time she reaches her maximum, the thick fluid making her stomach hang taut. The tentacles move her through the positions to fill her until she can’t accept any more, her stomach now so large there’d be no way she could stand on her own with it. When she reaches out to rub it she can’t reach the bottom and only gets about halfway out on the sides. She feels amazing and full and she never wants to stop being filled to the brim. The pumping ceases and she groans and breathes heavily, wishing she could reach down to stroke her clit. She rests her head on her pillowy breasts and sighs in contentment. That’s when she feels something large press against her cunt.

She twitches in surprise and tries to relax, her stretched and full cunt clenching on instinct. Even though she’s packed to her maximum she still wants more, and she knows with the tentacle’s help she can handle it. After a minute of struggling and a sharp pain the object pushes through, which is when she realizes it’s headed for her womb. She begins to take deep breaths to steady herself, trying not to panic. This is what she wanted, to be filled to the brim and impregnated. As the object presses hard against her cervix she repeats this like a mantra.

With an audible squelch it passes through, landing heavily in her full womb. Her stomach twitches with the addition and she breathes out a sigh, feeling fuller and harder than ever. Another egg presses against her entrance and this time it passes through easier, joining it’s sibling deep in her womb. The eggs begin to pump in one after another, each egg breaching her entrance at the same time as another drops in her womb. The eggs must be about the size of baseballs if not larger from how heavy and large they feel. She manages to fit five in her womb before the mass becomes evident in the size of her stomach. She tries to feel the eggs but there aren’t enough to warp her taut belly yet, simply sitting heavy deep within her.

Eggs begin to pump into her cunt and anus at the same time and she groans before feeling one push at her mouth. The stretch in her cunt and anus are blissful, the one in her throat pinching but manageable. She swallows eagerly until the first egg plops heavily and sinks slowly into her stomach. She can see the lump for just a second before it begins to sink and this alone makes her come. Quickly after the first egg in deposited in her cunt and the second makes its way from her anus into her stomach. She moans and twitches in pleasure as each egg is pushed deep into her body, resting in the thick come the tentacles pumped there.

The eggs are deposited slower than even the fluid was the first time, and while each one causes her stomach to stretch larger it’s just not enough for her. She bucks eagerly down against the tentacles and swallows hard on the one in her mouth, trying to get the speed to pick up. But her pleading is ignored as each egg is slowly and gently pushed through her. She eventually gives up, resting her head against her stomach and listening to it groan and gurgle with each addition. She can feel it expanding, sometimes in pleasure and other times with a twinge of pain as it stretches too far. Each time she winces the pain quickly fades and her stomach seems to become less full, so she instead begins to react in pleasure to each sharp pain.

After hours of slow oviposition she can feel the eggs pressing out against her taut skin. Each bump is overly sensitive, making her come when she rubs them. She begins to rub harder, pushing the eggs in her enormous stomach in and out and around until she comes. Her womb and cunt are full to the brim, the knot in her the only thing keeping the eggs from exploding out, and yet the tentacle continues to push in egg after egg. Her back is bent to allow as many eggs in as possible, her once round stomach now lumpy and distended. There isn’t much room left in her and she strains to loosen her stomach to allow more eggs inside. She lost count after 50 eggs but there are well more than that by now and that thought alone threatens to send her into orgasm.

Her stomach twitches and then bulges with each new addition, groaning and creaking as she’s filled well beyond her limit. The pain is dull compared to the crashing waves of pleasure, and the tentacles have begun to play with her clit again to keep her relaxed and loose. Suddenly she feels herself become packed to the limit, the perfect feeling of complete fullness overtaking her into orgasm. When she comes to she rubs and pushes at her rock-hard stomach, trying to find an empty space. The tentacles flip her around this way and that, making her groan at her own heaviness, but no spaces open up. She’s never felt so full and packed, reveling in the bliss it brings her. She’s never seen a stomach so big and round, reaching all the way down to her ankles and pushing her breasts out to the sides. She sighs in contentment, relaxing until she feels eggs pushing at each of her entrances.

She grunts and tries to communicate she’s full but the noise loosens her throat enough to allow an egg to slip past. In her surprise her other entrances loosen too and suddenly four eggs are being shoved into her. The one in her throat packs tight on top of her stomach, almost not leaving her esophagus. The one headed for her womb manages to push past the dozen in her cunt to force itself into her stretched incubator. The one in her cunt follows suit, only staying in place due to the knot but pushing out enough that her cunt feels like it’s about to burst. The one in her anus pushes hard against the eggs filling her intestines, which in turn push into the ones in her stomach, and she nearly screams in pain as her stomach pushes out to accommodate it. Now she feels so full she aches all over, the pain overwhelming her pleasure. She screams into the tentacle in her mouth and feels another egg push into her anus with enough force her stomach instantly pushes out to take it. It feels as if she’s being split in two and the pain makes her pass out.


	4. Chapter 4

When she wakes she’s hanging with her stomach down, swollen even larger than before and spiking with sharp pains with each breath. Tears fill her eyes as more eggs force their way down her throat, into her anus, and stretching her cunt and womb until they feel as if they’re tearing. When she feels as if she’s going to pass out again it stops, leaving her purple, swollen stomach hanging below her, so heavy she can feel her back straining with effort.

The tentacles gently place her on the ground, staying lodged deep inside her but giving her a moment to rest. Her stomach is so large she can’t see beyond it, her legs spread as far as they can and still having it rest heavily on them. After a few minutes she falls asleep, tossing and turning in pain. When she wakes the pain has dulled to a throb and she can feel the eggs shift around inside her, sloshing in the old fluid. A tentacle comes down and forces its way into her mouth, feeding her the same thick substance as before. She watches tiredly as her stomach begins to sag, the eggs loosening and the pain leaving. She feels a hard ache in her clit as the pleasure rushes back in, feeling her breasts and body grow larger.

Instead of only expanding her thighs, stomach, and breasts, this time the substance widens her hips too. She reaches down to feel as her hips begin to stretch out, giving her thighs more room to spread apart and supporting her massive stomach easier. She also feels her arms, legs, and torso begin to stretch, realizing that within minutes she can now reach around and nearly touch her belly button, her stomach now loose and sagging around her knees. By the time it’s over she estimates to have grown several inches taller, her hips at least six inches wider, and her breasts and stomach hang softer and lighter on her stronger muscles. She groans, conflicted. Even if the last time she was filled became incredibly painful she can’t help but long for the feeling again. She rubs her puffy stomach, feeling and slightly seeing the eggs within slosh around, and she aches for her cunt to be full again.

It takes a minute but she gets to her feet, turning around experimentally and feeling up her huge belly. She’s tripled in size from when she arrived here, her whole body plump and perfect for being bred now. She hefts her stomach into her arms and presses into it, seeing the eggs push to the surface and distend her upper stomach. She has so much more room now, but the tentacles don’t seem interested in filling her any more. She walks around, getting a feel for her new strong body, watching her stomach sway with each step. It’s large but soft, and she feels her pleasure slowly drain away until she’s bored and tired. She sits down and folds her arms atop her pillowy breasts and stomach and falls asleep.

When she wakes a tentacle squirms into her mouth, feeding her some of the thin liquid from earlier and a small bit of the thicker substance too. She notices her stomach getting less and less full, and it bubbles with hunger from the emptiness. While she doesn’t see much more weight, she certainly feels ravenous, and she sucks eagerly on the tentacle for more fluid until it leaves. She must have drunk several liters of fluid but she can’t feel or see it at all in her stomach, the soft flesh resting on the ground limp between her legs. When she presses hard enough she can feel the outlines of eggs but she can take many more than this…

After several hours of whining and moaning at the emptiness the tentacles below her begin to swell. She bucks against them eagerly and another comes down to lodge in her throat. They begin to pump in more thick come, slowly and steadily as she screams in desire. Her hands roam over her stomach as it begins to puff out, each roll evening one by one into a firm ball. They pump for over an hour, filling her slowly until she comes with each pump, her stomach large and nearly full. It rests heavily between her massive thighs, pulling her upper body in with its weight, and she moans as she rubs the sensitive skin.

Just before she’s finally full the tentacles stop pumping, leaving her gasping and near crying for more. She’s so close to being filled, her stomach large and round but sloshing inside. She desperately wants to be stuffed again, so full she can’t move, but the tentacles remain dormant inside her. Even the one in her throat remains, and though this brings her hope, after a while she begins to give up. She rubs her stomach, plump and now too big for her to reach its end, but not big enough to do much for her. She can’t feel a single egg, nor can she see them, small as they are now in her massive stomach. She wants to be filled with eggs again until she can feel each one inside.

She begins to doze off when the tentacles swell once more, larger and larger until she’s awake and gasping. She feels the first egg press against her mouth and she greedily swallows it down, not feeling a thing when it enters her stomach. The tentacles raise her up and begin to fill her faster than before with egg after egg, her stretched holes accommodating each one easily. It takes over half an hour of nonstop ovipositing before she can feel her stomach begin to fill. She bucks into the tentacles below her and sucks on the one above and they push in twenty-five, thirty, forty eggs.

Her stomach balloons out but still isn’t full, the eggs only slightly visible from the surface. More eggs go in but her stomach only rests heavy, not taut like she wants. The tentacles suddenly stop and she groans, squirming against them for more. They begin to pump in more come and she whines, wanting more eggs, wanting to be filled to the brim. The come pumps until her stomach is big and round, but not distended like she wants, and then she’s lowered to the floor. She tries to clamp her throat down on the tentacle in her mouth but it retracts easily, and then she’s left alone in the dark room to moan and struggle for release. She can’t come, even when she rubs her clit and stomach hard, she’s just not full enough.

She sleeps and when she wakes she gets to her feet and decides to explore again. The weight of her stomach is nearly impossible to support, but she’s not full and the contents slosh and bubble within her when she walks. If her stomach was completely filled she wouldn’t have been able to stand, let alone walk, so her current ability frustrates her. She waddles around, heavy stomach swaying and large breasts sagging to the sides, her hands bunching up the flesh to help support it. The small spaces left inside her feel so much larger, aching to be filled with eggs, and her clit throbs with each step as her thick thighs rub into it.

Suddenly she feels a twinge of movement inside her as an egg presses against her stomach. She gasps, stopping to feel the area as it pushes out into her hand. That’s when she notices the eggs have changed. When they went in they felt like baseballs, easily fitting in her palm when she cupped her stomach. This one is larger, barely able to fit in her hand at all. A thrill of pleasure rocks through her, finally allowing her to come as she realizes why she hasn’t been filled--the eggs need room to grow.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next couple days she notices a steady growth within her. At first it’s just a half dozen or so, expanding suddenly and making her clit seize with pleasure. By the second day she’s becoming sore, as each newly grown egg expands rapidly against her walls, and she spends over an hour sitting and rubbing her stomach to ease the soreness. As she walks, marvelling at her stomach as it grows, she feels her breasts begin to swell too. On the third day, her breasts are so swollen she can see veins in them, and when she rubs them they squirt milk. She spends some time milking herself until her breasts are plump but not aching, and then rubs her stomach as more and more of the eggs grow inside. When she gets up to stand she can hardly manage it, her stomach nearly so large it prevents her from crouching. It’s still not full but the skin has become stretched and sensitive, allowing her to massage the eggs underneath and reach climax.

She stands in the room, lifting her heavy stomach and letting it drop, noting how little it moves today with satisfaction. One more day and she might be packed full. She feels up her full butt, thighs, breasts, and stomach, aching with pleasure at how much she’s grown. Her hips are double the size they were when she arrived, and her stomach and breasts were practically nonexistent. She came it weighing around 90 pounds, after the first gain around 190, and after the second she estimates about 250. With her stomach this heavy it must nearly double her weight, and the thought of being over 400 pounds sends her into orgasm. She wishes she had a scale to check, but for now all she can do is gather her weight in her small hands and rub herself in admiration.

She falls asleep peacefully, eager for the next day, and wakes suddenly to a spasm in her stomach. When she opens her eyes she sees she’s grown much larger overnight, her stomach now pushed out and hard on top and firm on the sides. Her hands can barely reach around to rub it soothingly as wave after wave of soreness and pleasure rock through her. She reaches down and manages to get to her clit, rubbing out more and more orgasms until she’s breathing heavily and the pain has lessened. She reaches up to cup one of the eggs and realizes that this one is too big to fit in her hand. Are they going to get bigger?

Throughout the day she tries to stand, huffing and sweating with effort, but her stomach is so big and each movement sends waves of pleasure through her. At one point she rolls onto it, her feet lifting into the air, and she comes hard from the pressure the position causes. Eventually she manages to stand, but her back aches in protest and her legs shake under the weight. Her stomach is so full and round it stands up on it’s own, only touching her thighs from how large it is around. She struggles to walk, each step jostling the eggs inside and stretching her every part. After just a couple steps she sits back down, her heavy and taut stomach resting on the ground beneath her legs. She falls asleep on it, her huge swollen stomach and breasts making barely-usable pillows.

When she wakes the next day its to sharp pain. All of the eggs she can feel and see have doubled in size from when they were pumped into her and each one presses hard against her walls. Her cunt and womb feel like they’re about to explode, every few minutes spasming in pain, and her stomach is purple and twitches with each wave of pain. Her breasts are sore and leaking, fluid covering her stomach and hips as they spill milk all over the floor. She realizes her body can’t take much more and she’s going into labor.

The thought scares her, both because she loves being full and because she’s afraid she won’t be able to push the eggs out. When another contraction wracks her body however, she begins to feel one large egg press against the knot in her cunt. She breathes fast and hard, the pain so much no amount of rubbing helps. Her clit is somehow throbbing in pleasure despite this, and she cries out as the next wave sends her over. In her haze she barely feels the knots loosen and retract, the tentacles disappearing and another coming down to fill her mouth.

The tentacle pumps thin fluid into her and she laps it up thirstily as another contraction hits. The egg at her cunt begins to push out, and she reaches down to feel it. Her hand can’t reach beyond her enormous stomach though, and the egg continues to stretch her entrance. She grunts and begins to push, leaning back until her stomach is nearly crushing her with its weight. She spreads her legs as far as they can go and pushes with all her might but the egg becomes stuck halfway out of her cunt. Her clit throbs as the egg presses into it and she cries out in distress.

Suddenly two tentacles wrap around her ankles and force her wider, giving the egg the room it needs. With one final push the egg falls out and she sighs in pleasure as an orgasm rips through her. Come gushes out of her stretched cunt until another egg lines up, sending her into another contraction. An egg also slots into place at her anus and she groans in pleasure and discomfort as it stretches her wide. The tentacles suddenly lift her a foot off the ground, spreading her wide and flipping her over so her stomach presses hard into the floor. She moans at the pressure, falling into another orgasm as the two eggs push out of her.

Egg after egg pushes out, each one rocking her body into orgasm after orgasm, making her shake and gasp for breath. She’s tired and spent but the fluid being pumped into her mouth is delicious and refreshing, allowing her to continue giving birth to the hundred or more eggs lodged inside her. She tries hard to keep count through the blissful haze, her stomach beginning to shrink and hurt less and less.

She gets to seventy before she blacks out from exhaustion, and when she wakes again her stomach is hanging limp and near-empty beneath her. She reaches down and feels inside, probing around the eggs still within, and frowns. She misses the feeling of being stretched to her max, but she feels proud and protective as she notices one of the huge eggs she’s birthed below her. She picks it up and marvels at how large it is, her two small hands unable to wrap fully around it. She can’t believe she had over a hundred of these inside her and that she’s been able to push each one out. With a few more minutes of effort she finally finishes, the last egg dropping to the ground below her.


	6. Chapter 6

There are countless eggs on the floor now, filling her field of view and shaking as the creatures inside stir. Her heavy breasts are leaking a pool beneath her and her stomach sags, heavy and empty even as she tries to fill it again with the stream of fluid in her mouth. Once she regains her strength the tentacles lower her to the ground and retract, leaving her alone in the room full of eggs. Her fat and empty stomach hangs as she rests on her hands and knees, breathing slowly as she looks around.

She eventually gets to her feet, feeling her stretched cunt and anus and throbbing clit. Her stomach is slightly puffy from holding its shape so long but its empty and sags onto her thighs. She squeezes her hips, thighs, stomach, and huge swollen breasts, feeling like the hottest person on earth with her perfect curves and lack of stretch marks. If only she was still full. Her stomach groans hungrily and she rubs placating circles into it, feeling nothing but soft flesh beneath her hands. She reaches down and easily puts her whole fist in her cunt, reaching up to feel her battered and stretched cervix.

“Hello?” she calls, her voice a small whimper in the large black room. “Is anyone there?”

She receives no answer, like usual. She cups her massive breasts in her hands, squeezing until a thin stream of liquid shoots out. She rubs her small stomach, seeing the rolls bunch up and fall down with each stroke. She squeezes her thighs and butt, feels up the thick muscle and roll of fat on her back, grips her massive hips. She feels empty.

“Please…” she calls out. “I want to be full again! Please fill me up!”

There’s silence. She feels as if she’s about to cry. In front of her, far into the darkness, a light appears. She looks up and sees the shape of an open doorway. She can leave.

She looks back at the eggs, seeing them rock on the floor as the creatures incubate. She looks up into the darkness where the tentacles lie, pleading. She looks at the door, shakes her head, and sits down.

A small tentacle slowly descends, tickling her skin as it travels over her. She fixes it with a firm, determined look and it seems to nod. It retracts and something from above drops beside her. She looks over and sees a thick, disconnected tentacle, appearance similar to a leech. It writhes on the ground and then squirms over to her, coming to a stop between her legs. She’s confused but she nods, spreading them until her openings are wide.

The tentacle slithers over and thrusts into her anus, making her cry out in pleasure. It shoots in, length expanding until it reaches her stomach. The other end enters her cunt and does the same, shooting all the way into her womb. She moans at the feeling as the tentacle penetrates both her holes fully. With a pulse it rapidly begins to expand, and she sees her womb begin to fill. After thirty seconds it’s filled her womb until she’s straining to take more, her walls spasming in pleasure. Her stomach looks nine months pregnant, but only her womb is filled. She groans as the tentacle continues to grow in her cunt, adding to the roundness and filling her to her limit.

Once her cunt and womb are packed tight she rubs her stomach eagerly, feeling the folds compress under her hands, not nearly full. The tentacle pulses and she feels it swell, but it takes a few minutes before she can see her stomach expand. After five minutes she’s ballooned up to looking pregnant with triplets, and she moans and groans and comes over and over as the tentacle grows. In ten minutes she’s finally back to her last size, her stomach bulging up and out, packed full of tentacle, but it keeps going. She doesn’t feel entirely full until her sides bulge, her belly button pops out, and her stomach finally fits her massive breasts. She huffs tiredly, body zinging with pleasure as she rubs her enormous stomach. She gets up with much effort, rolling slightly onto her stomach to get to her feet, and takes up a wide stance to balance herself.

It’s not as heavy as before, the tentacle inside her seemingly expanding with air rather than mass, and within a few minutes she can walk easily. She rubs her protruding sides, flat top, and swollen breasts until her skin stops sending waves of pleasure through her. Her clit throbs in time with her heartbeat and the tentacle stretched between her cunt and anus is only making the pleasure build. When she comes her body relaxes and the tentacle surges to expand more before she tenses again, adding another couple inches to her taut and sensitive stomach. She moans, nearly falling down as the pleasure sends her over again.

The doorway is still open, and with the tentacle inside her giving her everything she wants she realizes she’s supposed to leave. The only problem is, despite how big and perfect her body is, she wants more. She knows if she were to fill herself with water she wouldn’t be able to walk, but with the way her stomach is now… she’s just not big or heavy enough. As if sensing her dilemma the tentacle inside her begins to swell. She’s forced to her knees as another wave of pleasure crashes through her, spreading her legs wide to accommodate the expanding mass.

She begins to feel heavier and heavier as she realizes the tentacle is pumping a thick, hot fluid into her. Her stomach bulges as the tentacle replaces itself with the fluid it’s secreting, and she finds she has to sit down and let her stomach rest on the floor from how heavy it’s getting. When her womb, cunt, and stomach are completely full again they feel so stretched she comes at the slightest movement. Instead of pushing out her stomach is now big and heavy, the liquid packed tight against her walls and stretching her when she tilts. She can practically feel her stomach stretching bigger and bigger with each minute, the once filling fluid now able to slosh inside her. She rolls to her feet once more and hefts, her stomach so heavy it drags her to the floor atop it. She strains until she feels a huge stretch inside and suddenly she’s able to stand, her stomach resting heavily on the floor below her.

The tentacle begins to expand again, filling the room and making her stomach bulge up and out until it only touches her knees, dwarfing her breasts with its size. She tries to walk but her legs shake under the weight, and each step rubs her clit so she comes over and over again. Her body is no longer big or strong enough to support her own weight, and this thought alone sends her over the edge. After a long time of playing and reaching orgasm, resting and playing again, she finally feels content and ready to leave.

“Okay, I guess I can go now.” she says, and the tentacle shrinks and slithers out from her, allowing gallons of the warm thick fluid to escape through her legs. Her stomach doesn’t look different from before, perfectly plump with her massive breasts reaching her thighs, but she knows her capacity has grown. The tentacle slithers back in after the fluid has drained, quickly shooting into her empty stomach and womb. She already misses the feeling of being full, and when she looks back at the eggs she longs to have them inside her again.

As she gets to her feet she feels a hot, thick fluid being pumped into her. She nearly asks for a break, intending to finally leave, but the tentacle only fills her stomach, cunt, and womb until she looks nine months pregnant. It feels nice and heavy and she has no problem walking with the added weight, her stomach distended enough that her rolls disappear. Just as she’s about to move she feels something huge press against her cunt and she jolts in pleasure. With little effort the egg pushes in, this one at least twice the size of the original eggs. For a few minutes her womb, cunt, and stomach are pumped with eggs, making her belly grow until she looks well past term to give birth. There are about ten of the larger eggs inside her, heavy and pleasant as they rub against her sides.

She can kind of see their shapes on her lower belly, feeling the eggs as they rest there, and she worries that people outside might catch on that she isn’t pregnant with a human child. Before she can say anything the tentacle begins to pump in more hot come, filling her until she looks pregnant with twins and effectively hiding the eggs from sight. She feels warm and full and heavy, but small enough to pass as pregnant and make it so she can walk. She feels her chest swell with joy as she realizes she gets to be full and give birth to as many eggs as she wants, and she would get to take care of these eggs herself. She waves goodbye into the darkness and walks into the bright doorway, her beautiful naked body seeing sunlight for the first time in ages.


End file.
